


big girls don't cry.

by rxtrogression



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Before The Storm, F/F, POV Second Person, bored musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxtrogression/pseuds/rxtrogression
Summary: The words escape your lips without your permission. You can feel it in your stomach— the sick, churning feeling of failure.





	big girls don't cry.

**Author's Note:**

> pricefield???? don't know 'em

_Fairytales don’t always have a happy ending, do they?_

 

“You can’t leave,”

 

The words escape your lips without your permission. You can feel it in your stomach— the sick, churning feeling of failure.

 

“Watch me.”

 

And she’s leaving, she’s leaving, she’s almost gone, and you haven’t told her about this whirling storm in your heart and mind and—

 

_Stay._

 

Why should she?

 

_We’re more than this._

 

You don’t want to admit it, but you feel unstoppable by her. She makes your heart skip with joy, your blood run with a rebellious spirit, the air in your lungs fill with the presence of Rachel Amber. You might be a little bit in love.

 

_I’m sorry._

 

It’s too hard to breathe anymore. As her hand leaves your face, angry tears blur your vision, and you stand there with your fists clenched. She’s gone, probably for good, and you’re— how did she put it?

 

You’re excessively sober.

**Author's Note:**

> bet. i'm out. peace ✌️


End file.
